


Dark Anjel [photo edits]

by timelxrd-victorious (Brambleshadow_of_WindClan)



Series: The Time Lord Victorious: Nightbane [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark Doctor (Doctor Who), F/M, Gen, Photo edits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-10-03 01:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10232726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brambleshadow_of_WindClan/pseuds/timelxrd-victorious
Summary: Collection of photo edits I've made for the ship between Teine (my dark!AU!Ten muse) and nightsangelinthetardis's Nightbane OC Anjelika Sinclair.





	1. Hellfire, Dark Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The amnesiac alternate Tenth Doctor (Teine) is the manager of a bar/brothel in the Nightlands. He's rapidly becoming obsessed with the female Nightbane known as Anjelika Sinclair and wants to make her his (though he's not sure why) whether she wants him to or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ties heavily into Anjelika's backstory, which you can read [here](http://nightsangelinthetardis.tumblr.com/post/127797962946/anjelika).

_Then tell me, Maria,_  
_Why I see her dancing there,_  
_Why her smoldering eyes still scorch my soul._  
_I feel her, I see her._  
_The sun caught in her raven hair_  
_Is blazing in me out of all control._

     ~  _The Hunchback of Notre Dame,_ "Hellfire"


	2. Autumn Chill, Witches' Spell

_Beneath the Willow tree_  
_She beckons me deep inside_  
 _Autumn chill, witches spell_  
 _By candlelight Legends cry_

 _Stare into my eyes forever,_  
    _Let me take you in my arms._  
 _Dance with me out in the garden_  
 _Where tomorrow never comes._  
 _Follow me into the Darkness_  
 _Where the nightmares never fade_  
 _Whisper dreams my Fallen Angel_  
 _From which you will never wake. …_

—Seraphim Shock, “Some Sick Dream”


	3. Baby Did a Bad, Bad Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the music video for Amy Lee's cover of Chris Isaak's "Baby Did a Bad, Bad Thing".

_"You ever toss and turn?  
You're lying awake and thinking about the one you love."  
_ (I don't think so.)  
_"You ever close your eyes;_  
_you're making believe you're holding the one you're dreaming of?"_  
(Well if you say so.)


	4. Heart of Lilith

_She has come from the shadows of the dream world,  
_ _A dark angel from the darker side of love.  
Across a sea of tears, a hundred thousand years._   
_Come with her and dance in the moonlight,_   
_And you are lost to this world evermore._   
_Put your hand in her hand._

     —Inkubus Sukkubus, “Heart of Lilith”


	5. Break the Spell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Text from "Woman" by Scorpions ( _Face the Heat_ , 1993)

 

 


	6. Lucifer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made in response to a moodboard prompt nightsangelinthetardis sent in for our muses.

_Her parents died by accident.  
She never felt in love with someone.  
_ _Nobody understood her fear  
_ _And every night she cried for help._

_She prayed to God cos she was told to,_   
_But he never spoke to her._   
_She felt so cold and left alone,_   
_But then the fallen angel came._

_And then the fallen angel came_   
_To heal the pain inside her heart, her broken heart._   
_She closed her eyes and saw his goodness and the truth._   
_She’s not alone. He’s always there._

_She's in love with the devil._   
_She’s in love with Lucifer._   
_This is her revenge for all the years of hate and tears._   
_Fire’s falling from the sky;_   
_She’s burning down the past._   
_She starts a new life._   
_To hell with Jesus Christ._

_      —”Lucifer” von Blutengel _


	7. Come to Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Birthday gift for nightsangelinthetardis.

_A summer night, and a long forgotten dream._   
_She is here in the moonlight stream._   
_She’s so lonely; her soul screams to be free._   
_She calls to you, “Boy, give your heart to me.”_

_—Inkubus Sukkubus, “Come to Me (Song of the Water Nymph)”_


	8. like fire, in hell I'll soon belong in that image

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"I'll get you all to myself where the flames burn. ..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English lyrics taken from the Icelandic dub.
> 
> Translation: [x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XXVaGbSYyFI)


	9. Das Feuer der Hölle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Das Feuer der Hölle entbrennt in meinem Leib. Befreit meine Seele von diesem Teufelsweib!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aka yet another "Hellfire" edit, this time with the German dub translated back into English.
> 
> Source video here: [x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2nR6yHzZXs4)


	10. Hex Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I’m gonna cast a spell on you_  
>  You’re gonna do what I want you to  
> Mix it up here in my little bowl  
> Say a few words and you’ll lose control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a dark!Anjelika edit based on one of our RP threads. Lyrics are from "Hex Girl" by the fictional The Hex Girls of _Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost_.


End file.
